Weatherby Swann
Weatherby Swann was the Governor of the British colony in Port Royal on Jamaica.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide: "Governor Swann" He made the crossing from England with his daughter Elizabeth after the death of Elizabeth's mother. Biography Governor of Port Royal James Norrington.]] Sometime during the 1730s, King George II appointed Weatherby Swann as the governor of Port Royal, the most important British colony in the central Caribbean.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p18. The Swanns made the crossing to the Caribbean aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], under the command of Lieutenant James Norrington. Weatherby and James would become friends during their time in Port Royal, and Norrington proved to be highly loyal to the Governor. Weatherby lived with his daughter and their servants in a mansion overlooking the port town. Swann appeared to be a fair ruler, though he himself put down Port Royal's rise following the earthquake that devastated it to Norrington's efforts. and Will Turner in his mansion.]] Weatherby and Elizabeth attended Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles, during which now-Commodore Norrington proposed to Elizabeth. Shocked, and finding it difficult to breathe in a corset her father had insisted she wear, Elizabeth fell from the fort's battlements, but was rescued from a watery grave by Captain Jack Sparrow. Despite the fact that Sparrow had saved his daughter's life, Weatherby ordered him to be shot, then later called for his hanging when it was revealed he was a pirate. Jack managed to escape Norrington's clutches, though it would not be the Swanns' last encounter with the Captain. Rescue Missions 's attack on Port Royal.]] That night, Port Royal came under attack from the ''Black Pearl. Weatherby witnessed the opening stages of the battle from the fort, though Norrington ordered him to barricade himself in the Commodore's office. During the fight, Elizabeth was kidnapped from her home by the pirates, and, next morning, Weatherby assisted in formulating a plan to rescue her. Ultimately, the Royal Navy dispatched its vessels in a sweep of the Caribbean, and Weatherby joined Norrington aboard the Dauntless. Elizabeth was sighted by the Dauntless on a desert island, in the company of Jack Sparrow, having been marooned by Hector Barbossa, who was set to sacrifice Elizabeth's friend, Will Turner at Isla de Muerta. Despite his daughter's pleadings, Weatherby refused to condone a rescue mission, stating that the boy was responsible for his own actions, having engaged in the act of piracy. However, Elizabeth was able to persuade Norrington otherwise, and Weatherby accompanied the Navy forces to Isla de Muerta. When Barbossa's crew attacked the Dauntless, Weatherby was forced into a fight against a severed, skeletal arm in the Captain's cabin. He was able to shut it inside a dresser drawer, and, when the pirates' curse was lifted, promptly joined in the celebrations on deck. The rescue mission had been a success, and on the return voyage to Port Royal, Weatherby offered Turner clemency if he did not interfere in Jack Sparrow's fate—as the pirate, in Norrington's custody, was set for execution at the fort. James Norrington.]] Turner, however, disregarded this, and staged a rescue attempt at the fort that ended in a confrontation on the battlements. Norrington was set to hang Turner as well as Sparrow, but when Elizabeth decided to stand by Will in opposition of Norrington, Weatherby ordered the marines surrounding them to stand down. Sparrow escaped, and Elizabeth professed her love for Will. Weatherby was concerned over his daughter's choice, but nevertheless accepted it. War of Jolly Roger Some time after Sparrow's escape, Weatherby went on a long overseas journey. During his absence, Port Royal suffered an attack from Jolly Roger, an undead pirate captain. The attack was unsuccessful, but Weatherby offered a reward of 1,000 doubloons for Roger's head, and heads of all his undead officers and crewmembers. But that didn't stop Roger from attacking other islands and ports in his war. It was said that during this time, he was once spotted drinkin' rum and ale at the Rowdy Rooster tavern acting like Jack Sparrow. Lord Beckett .]] About a year after the battle of Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth and Will were set to be married, and, despite Norrington's disgrace some time earlier, Weatherby Swann remained Governor of Port Royal. However, the peace was upset by the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett, with whom Swann had previous dealings with. Beckett bore arrest warrants for Elizabeth, Will and Norrington, and though Will was later released as part of a bargain with Beckett, Elizabeth remained locked up despite Weatherby's best efforts. Ultimately, Weatherby felt his duty as a father took precedence over his duty as Governor, and freed Elizabeth from jail and attempted to send her back to England, having procured passage with an old friend, Captain Hawkins, to whom he gave a letter for the King. However, this action had been foreseen by Beckett, who dispatched his aide Ian Mercer to intercept Weatherby. The Governor was caught, though his daughter managed to slip away. Animosity grew between Swann and Beckett, though the latter decided to keep Swann in his position as Governor, if only to ensure Beckett's superiors in England received good reports from the Governor's office. Beckett ultimately forced Swann to choose between his daughter and his own life when he revealed his ships were in pursuit of Elizabeth and her colleagues. Only Weatherby's loyalty to the East India Trading Company would ensure her continued survival. Weatherby, defeated, accepted. Death .]] With the capture of Davy Jones' heart, and the expansion of Beckett's fleet with the acquisition of the ''Flying Dutchman, the East India Trading Company became a far more dangerous and potent threat in the Caribbean. Weatherby continued to serve Beckett, though with no word from Elizabeth since her escape, he was reaching breaking point. He became curious about the heart of Davy Jones. Beckett realized Weatherby's loyalty was short-lived, and with Beckett's increased power, also knew the Governor's usefulness had run its course. Beckett and Mercer had Weatherby Swann killed. .]] Swann's spirit entered the realm of the dead, where it encountered Elizabeth and the rest of her crewmates, having journeyed into Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. Weatherby was concerned that Elizabeth had died, though when she assured him otherwise, stated that he believed he himself had. He told her what he had learned about the heart, thus giving the recently-rescued Jack the information for his initial plans for immortality. Elizabeth attempted to save him, though Weatherby was by now beyond rescue. As he disappeared into the mists, Weatherby promised to give Elizabeth's love to her mother, with whom the hapless Governor would soon be reunited. As Weatherby's boat sailed on into the mist, Tia Dalma assured Elizabeth and Will that he was at peace. Personality and traits Weatherby Swann loved his daughter very much and was known to dote upon her at times, once asking her if a father ever needed any reason to do so to his daughter. Though he claimed that everyone was bound by the law, he was still willing to break the law to keep Elizabeth safe, helping her escape from prison when she was sentenced to be executed. At first Weatherby hated pirates but after discovering that Elizabeth was friends with one pirate and in love with another, he grew more accepting of them, realising that not all pirates were bloodthirsty savages. He was also very calm when he met Elizabeth in Davy Jones' Locker and although he knew he was dead he didn't attempt to climb aboard the Black Pearl and return to the world of the living. Weatherby Swann, in his mid-forties when he made the crossing from England, dressed in aristocratic attire befitting his status as Governor. His fashionable frock coat was made by his London tailor, while his frilled cravat came from Paris. He wore a tricorn hat trimmed with luxurious ostrich feathers, and a curled, grey wig covered his head. Weatherby felt this latter item was an essential part of his appearance, and felt underdressed without it, due to it being a symbol of his status as Governor, despite the fact that it often made his head hot and itchy. It appeared that he kept up contact with London, and more importantly the London fashions, as he knew what the ladies were wearing and so knew what to buy his beloved daughter Elizabeth for a gift. By the time of his employ under the East India Company, Weatherby no longer wore a cravat made with lace, rather wearing a plain white one tucked into his waistcoat collar. With this, his hair had begun to grey due to the tensity of his concern over his daughter's well-being. Kennedy 3Behind the scenes *Weatherby Swann was portrayed by Jonathan Pryce in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. *In the second screenplay draft of At World's End, as well as a deleted scene, after the destruction of the pirate fleet Weatherby Swann attempted to stab the heart of Davy Jones because Jones informed him th Kraken had killed Elizabeth but he was stopped by Admiral Norrington. Jones then told him of the fate that would befall who ever stabbed it, Beckett and Mercer informed Swann of Elizabeth's presence in Singapore and aftr Norrington's request layed down the knife, Afterwards Beckett informed Mercer everyman should have a secret he carries with him to his grave a possible nod to Swann being murdered by the EITC. *In At World's End, it was never explained Swann was informed about Ejoining with Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. Although he was apparently told his daughter could be on any pirate ship which was why he questioned Jones's about the Pirate ships he ws destrorying. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart! *Breakout!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Swann Weatherby Swann Weatherby Category:Swann family Swann Weatherby Swann Weatherby Swann Weatherby Category:Deceased individuals Category:Inhabitants of London